


Blue

by Little_Scorpion



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:19:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Scorpion/pseuds/Little_Scorpion
Summary: Rodolphus renewing his adoration for his wife.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know the books state Bellatrix has brown eyes and of course since Helena Bonham Carter played her in the movies the majority of people see her as Bella.. well I do not. 
> 
> My one and only face claim for Bellatrix is Eva Green (think Penny Dreadful) so I keep to Eva's blue eyes on Bellatrix, just my head canon.

Rodolphus watched her sitting in the oversized armchair, watched her watching clouds drift across a blue sky. 

Blue sky. Blue. Colour. He was still getting used to colour. Fourteen years of grey had robbed his mind of what the blue sky looked liked. Blue. Her eyes. Blue. Like the sky. 

Bellatrix looked at him with sky blue eyes as he approached. Three weeks out of Azkaban she was still too thin, too weak, like a kitten just learning to walk, but Bellatrix was a warrior and everyday she fought to get stronger. 

He sank down to the floor in front of her chair, lent his back on it and dropped his head back into her lap, her legs covered by a black wolf fur throw, her fingers caressed him and her smiled up at her. "I have something for you." 

Her fingers running through his hair stopped and she frowned with the look of a curious child, but said nothing only watched him as he moved to kneel facing her, watching him with those beautiful eyes. Blue. Like the sky. 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a ring. Not boxed and wrapped in pretty bows, Rodolphus and Bellatrix had never needed such empty things like romance, their love and passion for one another had always been enough, it still was. 

Her skin was smooth under his fingers as he took her hand and slipped the ring into her finger, it shrank to fit and would expand as she gained weight, she'd gained some since their freedom but she was still visible bones, the lush subtle curves of her body long devoured but they'd come back. 

"I know you lost yours, so I got you another one." He kissed her hand, kissed her fingers and felt her other hand on his cheek, she was smiling at him and he melted into her touch. 

Of course she hadn't lost her wedding ring, not really, they had taken it from her, his great great grandmothers ring he had slipped on her finger at their wedding, the wardens, taken it and so much more, taken her dignity as they forced themselves on her, taken her pride when she couldn't take anymore and had cried salty tears begging them to stop, but they had never taken her love for him. 

She tipped her head in that endearing way and studied the ring on her finger, smiled when the sun caught the stones and made it glitter. 

"It's beautiful." Voice a soft whisper when lips collided, hands reaching and gripping. 

"Like you. Beautiful like you. My little scorpion. My Bella." 

A white gold band set with tiny black pearls and in the centre sat a blue diamond. Blue. The colour of the sky. The colour of her eyes.


End file.
